Finding Love
by starburstcrammer13
Summary: Sakura waited for Sasuke until she couldn’t wait anymore. What happens when she finally meets someone new and then Sasuke comes back.Chapter 1 revised


Title: Finding Love

Summary: Sakura waited for Sasuke until she couldn't wait anymore. What happens when she finally meets someone new and then Sasuke comes back.

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Chapter 1: Changing Ways

It was a strange sight seeing the beautiful, pink haired women sitting alone on the bench. Everyone knew what had happened between her and Sasuke the night he left. Sakura had three places she would sit and ponder life. On the bench, the bridge or the old training grounds. All places where she had been with Sasuke. Many people think that she sits in those places to help remember Sasuke but that is only partially true. She sits there hoping that someday he will comeback to those places because that's where he had been the most. Sakura finally stood up she was going to sit on the bridge sunset was coming and it was always beautiful from the bridge. Sakura sighed and started walking but as soon as she set her foot down she stumbled. While bracing herself for the hard ground she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and catch. Her breath caught she was afraid to open her eyes. When she did she let out her breath and stood up, quickly. It was that freak Gaara from the sand village. Rumor was that he was the new Kazakage. She nodded her head in thanks and turned to walk away but found she couldn't move her feet. She looked down and saw sand holding her to the ground. Sakura started to panic. What is he doing she thought. She stopped struggling and looked at him expecting to see calmness and that creepy look but what she saw shocked her. Gaara the almighty, undefeatable Kazakage was crying. The sand withdrew itself from her feet and she watched him as he fell to his knees. Cautiously she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, he flinched at her touch.

"Are you a-alright?" she said quietly. She had no idea how to react. He looked up at her his eyes were red and his face tear stained. Sakura bent down and helped him to his feet. He was much taller than she and his life as a ninja had done his body well. She could feel his muscles tightening at her touch. She noticed he wasn't wearing that big gourd anymore.

"I don't need it anymore," he said seeing that she was looking for it. "I have learned to control sand from the earth so I don't have to carry the gourd on my back." Sakura just nodded.

"So what are you doing back in Konoha," she asked.

"I have to go to a meeting with the Hokage," he replied, "do you know where the tower is?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah Hokage Tsunade is my trainer I practically live there just follow me," she said calmly. Gaara looked at her questionly she was so scared just a second ago. That's what had sent him over the edge, he was just so sick of everyone being afraid of him. Temari and Kankuro had finally up and left him, he was alone again. No one loved him and he loved no one. He was going to kill Sakura that's when he realized why everyone was scared of him. He killed everyone who trusted him. But he was going to change his ways now and he was going to start with Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura," Gaara said. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears. Memories of the night that Sasuke left came flooding back to her. Sakura stopped walking it was time for her to move on and she knew it. Gaara was pretty cute but how could he replace Sasuke. Gaara noticed that Sakura was saddened. He walked over to her and hugged her. He was surprised that she hugged him back. She buried her head into his chest and cried. He sat down on the bench bringing her with him. Gaara was at a total loss for words, he had never had to deal with something like this before. After a couple minutes her breathing slowed. Gaara knew she had fallen asleep. Gaara picked her up and walked into town. He shook her awake and asked her where she lived she mumbled the address and he brought her to her apartment. When he finally got the key from Sakura and found her room he was exhausted. He layed her on the bed and took of her shoes when he was about to walk away he felt her grab his hand. He looked at her.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked. Gaara nodded and kicked of his shoes. He climbed into bed next her and she immediately snuggled up to his chest. Sakura fell asleep instantly.

When Sakura woke up the next morning she felt strong, protective arms wrapped around her. She sucked in a breath and turned around and saw red hair. She finally let out her breath when she remembered the previous night. He had been so caring. Sakura carfully wiggled out of Gaara's grasp and went to the kitchen she was going to pay back her new friend with the best breakfast he will ever have. It was about ten o'clock when Gaara finally woke up and Sakura was ready. She had been cooking for about and hour and a half and she was really proud of herself. had made pancakes with whipped cream and strawberry. She also made bacon, fresh squeezed orange juice, sausage, hash browns and a fruit bowl. She carefully carried the platter down the hallway making sure to not ruin anything she wanted it to be perfect. She finally got the door open and Gaara was sitting up in bed. She smiled and walked over to the bed. She set the platter down and Gaara's eyes lit up. She sat down at the foot of the bed and watched Gaara stare at the food.

"Why did you do this," Gaara asked softly.

"Because," she answered easily, "you were there for me when no one else was. You stayed with me. I know who you Gaara and I know that you would never do this for just someone. I don't know what made you do it for me but I just wanted to show you how much it meant to me." Sakura finished and looked down at her feet. Gaara just nodded and started eating. She looked back at him and he saw her. He patted the bead next to him and held out a piece of pancake to her. She smiled and crawled over to his side. She leaned forward to take the pancake and he moved upward so the whipped cream got on her nose. Gaara laughed and so did Sakura they laughed for about five minutes before they finally calmed down a little. Sakura dipped her finger in the whipped cream and put some on his nose. She giggled and took a bite of pancake. When they had finally finished breakfast and washed the whipped cream off there faces they decided to watch a movie. Gaara really wasn't up for a movie but he decided that if he could pick it he wouldn't be totally devastated. After about a half hour of just staring at movies Sakura decided to drop the movie idea, she needed to get some grocery shopping done anyways. As she turned around to tell Gaara that there was a change of plans she hit him in the chest and he fell over and she landed on top of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to I just was going to um tell you that…," Sakura stopped talking. She and Gaara just stared at each other. When Sakura finally realized there position she jumped up and smoothed her shirt and Gaara stood up in front of her. Gaara just smiled and pulled her into a hug and Sakura sighed and hugged him back. Gaara stepped away and bowed "lead the way, I am yours to use," he said dramatically. Sakura just giggled and played along, "well servant my first order is for you to escort me to the grocery store and do my as I wish," Gaara bowed again and opened the door for her bowing as she walked by. Sakura just giggled again and they were off to the store.


End file.
